


Terzetto

by kakukoo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), M/M, Mpreg, 尾巴play, 捆绑, 真魔人车, 睡奸, 补魔, 道具
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakukoo/pseuds/kakukoo
Summary: 上次的Doppelganger的后续但丁回来了！于是三个人开始了快乐的……(上一篇是水仙互攻，设定是5V碰到了穿越过来的带球跑的4seV。雷的别看哦！！)维吉尔代表5V，Vergil代表4seV预警：Mpreg/睡奸/捆绑/道具/69/尾巴play/补魔/真魔人车





	Terzetto

“唔……”维吉尔在一声不舒服的模糊呢喃中不情愿地睁开了眼睛。被外力强行扯离梦境带来的头痛使他不快地皱起了眉头。一片令人烦躁的混乱中，他感到下身传来不自然的湿意，仿佛堆积了很久的奇异的快感一瞬间尖锐地刺向他。他毫无防备地全身颤抖，左右摆动着脑袋想要逃离这过于诡异的快感，但根本无济于事——刚睡醒的身体实在是过于敏感。他本能地发出难耐的柔软呻吟，一片空白的大脑无法进行任何思考，只能本能地放任自己陷于过于强烈的刺激中。

意识一片混沌的维吉尔根本不知道自己现在的样子在回来后感觉自己连续经历了人生的大落和大起的但丁眼里是多么柔软和放荡。但丁出神地看着几日未见的哥哥久违地被自己玩到神志不清——好吧其实本来就挺神志不清的——的样子，只感到口更干舌更燥，下腹那团本来就燃烧状态良好的火焰此刻更是像被浇了桶油一样熊熊乱舞几近爆炸。他兴奋无比地将自己那根耀武扬威的滚烫凶器抵上身前那个因突然的高潮而不住微微颤动的湿润小穴，充满暗示意义地磨蹭着。

“在睡梦中被我舌奸到高潮的感觉怎么样啊，我亲爱的哥哥？”但丁就像兴奋地摇着尾巴的大型犬一样趴在维吉尔身上，禁锢住他的四肢，用下巴的胡渣蹭着他的乳头，满意地感受着身下身体的升温，无畏地望进那双恼羞成怒的凶狠眼睛里。“我才出去几天你就给了我这样一份大礼？昨晚玩得尽兴吗？嗯？”

他观赏着对方想要变出尾巴给他来一记狠的结果发现自己的尾巴根本没有收起来过甚至现在还动不了时一闪而过的惊慌神态，随即熟练地亮出自己的幻影剑冲散对方气势汹汹的剑阵，顺便笑嘻嘻地比了个爱心。

“你竟然睡到没有感应到我来到了身边，也没有感觉到我制服了那个年轻人顺便把他跟你的尾巴一起捆了，还要我以这种下流的方式才能叫醒你，而你醒来之后竟然第一件事是射精而第二件事是想办法捅你的弟弟，唉。”但丁趴在维吉尔耳边，用装作委屈而实则很讨打的语气陈述着让身下人羞耻到耳尖通红的事实。“我的坏哥哥，小维吉尔的小维吉尔真的能满足你吗？难道不想来给爱你的大但丁一个亲亲吗？”他用湿热的舌一进一出地舔弄着对方的耳洞，模糊地说着一语双关的下品词句，双手则把身下两颗小巧的红缨揉捏得更加硬挺。

下一秒他脑壳一痛，收到了一个毫不留情的强力头槌。

维吉尔的羞耻值和愤怒值能化为实体的话足以让但丁磕三次金魂了。他趁对方吃痛而放松压制的瞬间全身发力，像暴怒的狮子一样将他掀翻在床上。

“嘿嘿嘿，冷静冷静！”但丁则是游刃有余地笑了起来，看上去就像在逗猫一般，仿佛下一秒就要去挠对方的下巴了。

而怒火中烧的大狮子却突然停下了动作，愣愣地看向对面。

“我刚刚不是说了吗，我把你们俩捆一起了，毕竟怕你们逃跑，呃不是，怕你们走掉。还有你们的刀我也拿走了，嘿嘿。”但丁嬉皮笑脸地看着身上的人姑且压抑住了家暴的冲动，双膝移动着往年轻的自己那边蹭过去——嘿这个距离难道不是爬过去更效率吗，没错就是那种色情的爬法——显然他对晕乎乎的另一个自己感到疑惑，当然，还有他自己那条失去知觉无法控制的尾巴。

“你做了什么？”维吉尔伸手触碰那根紫色的冒着电光的三截棍，一股强大的电流瞬间麻痹了他的整条手臂。魔具上的熟悉气息使他反应了过来——这是他的看门狗，然而可恶的但丁现在竟然反而用它把它的主人捆住了！

“卑鄙无耻……”维吉尔咬牙，试着两只手同时发力把他扯开，然而结果只是身体更大面积的麻木。  
岂有此理，我可是它的主人，是魔界之王！他愤愤地聚集魔力，准备解放自己的恶魔之力给它来个痛快。

“呃，老哥，我劝你不要多碰哦。”但丁欠揍的声音不合时宜地想起来，“这个雷棍能积累晕值的啦，碰多了就会变得和他一样了，而且它可是三头犬之王，哪有那么容易就碎。不过他对我没效果，毕竟我是它的主人嘛。”说着他从背后抱住了光洁的脊背上隐隐冒出蓝色鳞片的兄长。“我还是喜欢活蹦乱跳的你。”这家伙哪来那么多乱七八糟的形容词的？！维吉尔气不打一出来。

几个极力压抑着怒火的深呼吸过后，维吉尔总算恢复了平静。

“捆着我可以，放开他。你不会想要一个被麻痹成傻瓜的尼禄的。”

？？？？为什么这个时候要提到尼禄？？那个不知道是你跟谁生的孩子跟我现在捆你们的行为有半点关系吗？这是什么反击吗？让我吃醋来试图扳回一局？但丁感觉自己的脑子里仿佛有只二五仔雷狗在作妖，他呆呆地努力思考，却只麻木地想到了好几个绿色的可能性。

“他怀孕了。”

“？”

”他，怀，孕，了。”

“……”

但丁感觉雷狗在自己脑子里释放那个全屏扫荡的雷激光技能。

他放弃了思考，轻柔地把自己怀里的哥哥翻过来，使他们俩面对面。然后他亲昵地将自己的额头抵上了对方的。

“噢……我以为半魔是不会发烧的。”他随后在对方额头上温柔地亲了一口。

而对方却不耐烦地甩开了他，眉间的褶皱足以活活夹死一只奶妈苍蝇怪。

“尼禄是我们的孩子，是从我肚子里跑出来的，你这无可救药的蠢货。”

但丁只是呆呆地看着他。

“几十年前年轻的我在佛杜那遇见了穿越时空而来的你——当然，也可能是你控制不了力量而随便掉进哪个时空裂缝里了——还拿着我的刀。呵，想想你那蠢样。”

“呃……然后就……？”

但丁在脑中与二五仔雷狗进行了一番激烈的较量后逐渐开始找回思考能力。之前在兄长身体内部探到的那条小缝竟然真是恶魔的生殖腔吗？！不过他也没少内射在里面啊，果然雄性高等恶魔只能为更加强大的恶魔产下一个后代的特性他哥也具备吗！

这么一想，几十年前……这确实很像当时的他可能做出的事。但丁只觉得喉咙干得难受，于是干巴巴地吞了一口并不存在的唾沫。

是的，当时维吉尔的死已经是板上钉钉的事了，而他也早已心如死灰。而在拿到阎魔刀后他的怀念与伤感却再一次喷涌而出，他模仿着记忆里兄长的动作摆弄着后者生前的爱刀，却无法那么精细地控制魔力，随后一头雾水地被卷入了无意中劈开的时空裂缝中。

之后的事……见鬼，他无论如何都回忆不起来，像是那段记忆被谁硬生生地从脑子里挖掉了。

维吉尔打量着弟弟精彩的表情，微微叹了口气。“你不记得很正常，毕竟你并不是阎魔刀的主人，你根本没有足够的力量驾驭它，哈。”又是一声冷笑，维吉尔牵起弟弟的手，转过身引导他抚上意识模糊的年轻人的腹部。“你的穿越只是一个错误，所以才会失去那段记忆。但并不代表他不存在。”

在感应到胚胎血脉的呼唤的那一瞬间但丁甚至感觉自己的灵魂都收到了震荡。

“哦，维吉尔，我最亲爱的哥哥……”但丁仿佛要把他此刻内心过于澎湃的情感转化为实体似的，用全部力气紧紧抱住他的哥哥、他的爱人，就像想要字面意义地融为一体一样。他肆意地掠夺者对方的唇，品尝着他的热度、他的味道，直到后者忍无可忍地一口咬上自己的舌头。

“所以快给我们松绑，愚蠢的家伙！”维吉尔擦掉顺着嘴角流下的晶莹液体，用些许泛着水光的眼睛瞪着他过于热情的弟弟，丝毫没有察觉到自己眼角情动的绯红和隐约的嫣红舌尖正无声地让自己的兄弟更加心猿意马。

看上去好像已经晕过去了的年轻母亲终于摆脱了烦人的雷棍，被抽干了力气一样软绵绵地倒在了床上。

“看你做的好事。”但丁愧疚地全数接下了兄长那一记恶狠狠的眼刀。

随后他看到维吉尔皱着眉一手抓住自己的尾巴，把那根软趴趴东西从床上捞了上来，顺便晃了几晃。

哦天哪这是什么大型猫猫玩尾巴的可爱场景！但丁只希望自己的小但丁能够消停一下——是的，他可悲地从一开始硬到了现在，甚至在经历了一场头脑风暴和突如其来的喜当爹之后硬得更厉害了。他当然想抱着他面前全裸的兄弟把自己埋进去先和他进行一场深入交流，但他还是克制住了，只是想着能让眼前晕过去的年轻哥哥恢复原状的方法。

这就是作为父亲和丈夫的担当吗！但丁漫无边际地想，甚至希望给自己发个奖章——当然，更希望自己的小兄弟别那么硬得发痛了。

然后他看见维吉尔用他锋利的尾尖将自己的手臂划出一道又深又长的血痕，殷红的血液涌出，一部分落在了床单上，另一部分则是涌入了年轻孕母被强行扳开的嘴里。

但丁惭愧得不行，摸了摸鼻子，也用兄长的尾巴把自己的手臂割开，于是他年轻的哥哥就在失去意识的状态下被强行灌入了两股饱含强大魔力的血液。

随着年长者半魔们伤口的愈合，年轻人也终于有了动静。他皱着眉头缓缓睁开了眼睛，随后却突然异常急促且沉重地喘息了起来，异样的红晕浮上脸庞。

“嘿！这是什么情况？”但丁慌了神，他的小哥哥可是双眼都失去聚焦了。

而他的大哥哥却镇定得很仿佛见怪不怪，无视了就聒噪的但丁，俯下身舔弄着年轻的自己的唇，在身下人难耐的喘息中把自己的舌头伸了进去。

ewwww……但丁觉得自己正在被迫观赏两只猫猫当着共同的丈夫的面色情互舔的奇妙场景——等一下光是“共同的丈夫”就已经够色情了啊！

“把魔力传过来。”但丁听着年长者轻柔的声音，感觉自己心都软了，但可悲的是下半身更硬了。躺在下面紧闭着双眼的小家伙伸出双手紧紧地环住了身上的人，把他拉向自己，像是渴求着什么，也像是在排斥着什么。

被晾在一边的但丁两眼发直地盯着终于分开的两人的舌之间连着的淫靡银丝。

“他过热了，可能是一下子接受了太多魔力。”他灵敏地捕捉到了维吉尔声音中一丝尽力隐藏的颤抖，看来刚才的魔力交换对于他也不是没有产生影响。

“做点什么。”他听到一声命令。

“唔，那你呢？”他指的是对方腿间同样抬着头的小兄弟。

这就是为什么事情变成了这个样子。

被身体里横冲直撞的异常热度折腾得头昏眼花的Vergil难耐地吞吐吮吸着口中熟悉无比的肉棒，这种仿佛在给自己口交的羞耻感使他不可抑制地更加兴奋起来。他笨拙地舔弄记忆里自己的敏感区域，偶尔被对方几个过于强硬的深顶呛得眼前一片雾气。而自己下半身前后都被毫不留情地刺激着，另一个自己的舌技过于高超了，响亮的水声和吞吐声刺激着他的神经，每一处敏感点都被恰到好处地挑逗刺激，喉部有力地绞紧的肌肉更是吸得他脑子一片空白，只能本能地发出闷在鼻子里的呜咽呻吟。自己身后那个湿漉漉的穴口也同时在被那个看上去像毛茸茸的熊一样的强壮男人用粗长且带有茧子的手指玩弄。对方不紧不慢地摩擦着自己敏感的内壁，每次都堪堪蹭过那块甜蜜区域的边缘，只惹得饥渴的甬道不住地收缩，无助地吐出情动的淫水。

层叠的快感不断堆积，他只感到自己的脑袋一阵发晕，快感的浪潮终于把他整个吞没——在自己的内部迎来了一个滚烫粗大的侵略者的瞬间，他剧烈地颤抖着，手指徒劳地抓挠着床单，发出尖锐又模糊的呜呜声，阴茎痉挛着吐出一大股白浊。

他脱力地吐出口中仍涨成深红的阴茎，倒在床上闭着眼平复着呼吸，选择性地忽略了身上人不满的哼哼声。

但丁被突然绞紧的内壁咬得头皮发麻，吐出一声满足的叹息后有点幸灾乐祸地看着欲望被吊在半途甚至还没来得及吐出嘴里的东西就被下面的人一个挺腰全部射在了嘴里的哥哥，后者现在正强忍着烦躁把嘴里的东西吐在手上然后随意地抹在身下人湿哒哒的下体上。但丁被老哥喉咙里滚出的狮子一般的不悦低吼震得心头痒痒的，亲昵地凑近舔着他还留着精液的特殊腥味的唇，看到对方并没有推开他的意图，便撬开了他的唇，两条湿滑的舌头交缠在一起。

维吉尔被不上不下的快感吊得不禁有点恼火——要知道平常只有他玩弄但丁的欲望的份，而自己的弟弟虽然可以数出无数的可恶之处，但在取悦自己的方面倒是从来都很尽职尽责，每次都直截了当地给予他最大限度的快感然后把他一口气推上顶峰。

他发狠地吮吸对方的舌头，纵容了那双在自己胸前用下流的动作揉捏的手，追逐着乳头被又掐又按带来的甜蜜电流。

“这不公平。”黏在一起的两人听见第三者还带着微微喘息的声音，“你也得在后面塞点东西。”看来经过一次释放他清醒了很多。

维吉尔闻言中断了那个黏糊糊的吻，回过头看到了年轻的自己挑衅的眼神。

于是刻在dna里的好胜让维吉尔想都没想就用那条两米多长的灵活尾巴拉开了远处的床头柜，把一个棒状物体卷了回来放在床上。

于是但丁见证了自己的哥哥喘息着塌下腰分开腿，把自己的手指插入后穴进行搅动扩张的香艳场景。而且还是在未成年的自己的眼前。怎么说这也太少儿不宜了吧！但丁刚想要抓住他哥的尾巴遮住年轻维吉尔的眼睛，却突然反应过来自己的老二正更加少儿不宜地埋在未成年哥哥的身体里，而这个未成年哥哥的肚子里还有他们的孩子。

开到最大档的嗡嗡声仿佛成为了宣布开战的号角。两个维吉尔还是维持着原本的姿势，只是将用嘴改成了用手。但丁扶着Vergil已经不似之前那般精瘦的腰试探性地缓缓抽动，在身下人挑起眉毛用膝盖敲了敲他的腰之后放弃了自我控制，开始用平时的步调操干起来。

对于十七岁的青涩身体还是过于粗大的阴茎几乎要把年轻人甬道内的每一处褶皱都碾平，Vergil紧咬着牙关，其实这过度的饱涨感撑得他不管是后穴还是肚子都一阵阵的难受，而微妙的快感又由身前和后穴深处源源不断地扩散到身体的每一个角落，违背着主人意志地堆积起来。两种截然不同的感受交织在一起消磨着他的理智，他的本能尖啸着想要让他呻吟出声来发泄这令人抓狂的感受，而他只是固执地不愿在这个明显年纪更大、气质也和上一个有着些微的不同的但丁面前示弱，不想就此沉湎于肉体的快感中。这个混蛋那么突然地出现在自己面前，还竟然让自己怀上了他的孩子，然后又一个招呼也不打地离开他所在的那个世界，留下他一个人过着每天被胚胎吞食魔力的生活。Vergil气不打一出来，自己凭什么要被这样对待，为什么每次但丁都是那个可以为所欲为的幸运儿？！他从喉咙深处挤出发怒的野兽一般的嘶哑吼声，绷紧腿上的肌肉，冲着但丁宽厚的后背用坚硬的脚后跟狠狠地来了一记。

但丁知道这样不太合适——但他确实在走神。他怀着复杂的心情看着这个还没有经历过命运的分期点并与他走上相反道路、之后只是在无边的痛苦中浑浑噩噩地熬过了几十年的哥哥。他沉默地放任自己被对方愤怒的凶狠眼神贯穿，调动自己全部的脑细胞想象着被剥夺的那段记忆中的图景。他还没来得及发出一声叹息，就因后背突然袭来的钝痛和冲击力而吃痛地往前趴去，扑在了只把注意力放在了屁股里的按摩棒和手里的阴茎的大哥哥身上，换来后者一记警告性的尾巴抽脸。

连续被两个哥哥打的但丁终于叹出了那口气，干脆捞了一把不解地看着他的大维吉尔的背把他同样仰面放倒在床上，结实的双臂张开，同时搂抱住身下的两人，把自己的脑袋枕在两人之间。

“我爱你，维吉尔。”但丁一改平时吊儿郎当的语气，多了份真诚与深情，“无论你发生过什么，或是将来会发生什么……”他毛茸茸的头发蹭得两人的脖颈痒痒的。

“我最亲爱的哥哥……”双臂箍得更紧了，“你是我的另一半生命。”他抬起头，亲吻两人的额头。空气一时静得仿佛只能听到三人的呼吸声，如果那根人造的东西不在持续且ky地制造噪音的话。

于是但丁选择在尴尬还未升级时率先开始了新一轮的征伐。他直接就着这个姿势一手撑在年轻人上方，另一只手握住被年长者的穴肉紧紧咬住的按摩棒，同时一个大力挺进，满意地听到了两个维吉尔二重唱般的呻吟，只是一个压抑一个放荡。他愈发快速地抽插起来，熟练地用力碾压能让自己的哥哥丢盔弃甲的那块隐秘的区域。他看到身下小哥哥难耐地用手臂遮住脸，却藏不住红得像熟透的果实一般的耳朵。他努力压抑着自己的声音，却被但身下过于富有技巧的顶弄激得只能呻吟出声以发泄自己快要过载的快感。但丁被年轻哥哥湿漉漉的窄穴吸得脊柱上窜过一阵又一阵微小的甜蜜电流，他沉重地喘息着，刚想俯下身舔吻害羞的哥哥，却看见什么东西闯进了余光里。

然后他转过头看见了年长的哥哥正一边扭着腰迎合着粗大按摩棒的侵犯一边满脸通红地闭着眼睛啃咬着自己的尾巴的情色场景。

？？猫猫咬尾巴？但丁把这个自觉不太合适的第一印象从脑子里扫出去后才后知后觉地意识到他是不是不小心看到了平时他哥在他不在时自慰的场景？

然而在但丁心痒痒屌硬硬地想要采取下一步行动之前，突然感受到视线的维吉尔恼羞成怒般瞪了他一眼，随即一尾巴糊上了对方胡子拉碴的脸。

“咬。”他气息不稳地命令，随后又在熟悉的舔咬和魔力交融带来的快感中发出模糊的甜腻呻吟，右手下伸覆上了但丁握住按摩棒的手，掌握着主动权引导但丁更大程度地取悦自己。

“但丁，但丁……”他听到身下人带着浓厚鼻音的模糊的呼唤，死死咬住自己的小穴越绞越紧，终于在一声仿佛已经承受不了了的带有哭腔的呻吟中失去控制地痉挛起来。但丁因突然炸开的快感而头昏目眩，不禁发狠地咬住口中微微颤抖的尾巴，忍不住缴械在了那个甜蜜的小穴深处。同时敏感的尾巴传来的痛感与快感也把临近高潮的年长哥哥推上了他渴望已久的顶峰。

但丁愣愣地看着一片狼藉的床和两个身体彻底放松闭着眼喘息的兄长，只觉得自己是天底下最幸福的男人，仿佛之前几十年的痛苦与悲伤在此刻都能一笔勾销。

“It's my turn now.”

好吧我就知道。 尾巴缓缓爬上自己的腰的奇妙触感就像巨蟒想要缠住自己的猎物一样。果然只是按摩棒是不可能满足这个和自己阔别了好几日的饥渴哥哥的，但丁内心一阵幸福和自豪油然而生。他眼里带着笑意地盯着做出这个宣战布告的维吉尔，后者正不知是有意还是无意地用着一种完全可以被认为是勾引的色情手法将那个粉色的硅胶制品旋转着缓缓拔出仍在微微颤抖的体内。他看着柱体上黏糊的水光和对方不住收缩的潮湿内壁，只感到喉咙一阵发紧，下腹就像没有不应期似的又窜起了一团火。而下一刻他就被那条贪得无厌的巨蟒向前拉倒在床上，他干脆把脸直接蒙在床上嗅着属于兄长的气味。

“转身。”还沉迷于床单上残留的美妙体香里的大型犬一般的但丁只感到自己腰窝上挨了一记。他发出一声夸张的哀嚎，摆出一副委屈的表情看着不耐烦地催促着他的哥哥。

他认命地转为仰躺的姿势，而另一副火热的身躯几乎是在下一秒就急不可耐地贴了上来，骑在他精壮的腰上。两根同样炽热的性器磨蹭在一起，但丁不禁为双方性器可爱的体型差加深了脸上的笑容，极富暗示性地上下挺动着胯部。

维吉尔草草地磨蹭了几下就被但丁的动作撩得心神不宁，他迫不及待地用自己渴求着熟悉的满足感的肉穴一口气把对方滚烫的凶器一吞到底。方才进行过一轮自慰般的欢爱的小穴不需要过多的扩张就能完全吞下这个能给自己带来无限欢愉的巨物。他在体内几乎每一寸褶皱都被抚平的强烈刺激中闭上眼难耐地仰起雪白的脖颈，过于充实的痛感和快感在他体内掀风作浪。还没脱离从高潮的余韵的敏感穴道不受控制地剧烈收缩着，在主人颤抖的鼻音中吐出一小股清流。

他扭起腰来想要像平常一样开始上下动作追逐快感，却因和但丁不同的另一股灼热的视线停下了动作。

他睁开眼带着自己都没有发觉到的些微不满朝那个方向看过去，忽然意识到他现在正面对着那个年轻的自己骑着弟弟的阴茎发出淫靡的声音。

他饶有兴趣地盯着对方躲闪的眼神和涨得通红的脸，未来的自己放荡地主动用弟弟的阴茎取悦自己的场面对于年轻的他说不定有些过于冲击了。而且这个小半魔对于欲望的反应还过于青涩。他用尾巴尖拍拍对方的脸颊，决定给他上一课。

“只有忠于欲望才能获得恶魔的力量，child。”他摩挲着对方还带着点婴儿肥的脸颊，迫使对方正视自己，居高临下地摆出胜利者的姿态。“而强者才能拥有一切。”

“永远都要做欲望的掌控者，而不是无谓地等待或是抗拒。”他用尾巴扫过对方因面前的香艳画面而重新兴奋起来的阴茎，戳进后方那个混杂着各种液体的一片狼藉的小洞，试探性地前后抽动，满意地捕捉到对方轻微的抽气声和微微挺腰的小动作。

“去满足自己的欲望。我不会帮你。”他感受着把尾巴拔出来时内壁无助的挽留，把一旁的按摩棒扫到他身边。

“告诉我你会征服它。”他笑得像魔王一样。

但丁在身上人“取悦我”的命令中狠狠地向上挺动，用硕大的伞状头部不留余力地撞击那块熟悉的区域，因为他知道这个年长的哥哥喜欢粗暴的快感，也更加难以满足。

耳边年轻哥哥压抑的情动喘息和嗡嗡震动的按摩棒不断入侵着内部挤出的咕啾水声撩拨着恶魔猎人的神经。多重感官的刺激下但丁只觉得浑身发烫，而被钉在阴茎上的哥哥即使在自己猛兽般狠戾的进攻下浑身发软也依然倔强地摆动着臀部，用尽小动作来挑衅他。

可能是因为过去的自己在这里的缘故？他想要证明什么呢？但丁脑子昏沉沉的，恶魔的本性开始逐渐位居上风。他承认今天的哥哥实在是辣得出奇，一举一动都在把他推向失控的深渊——好吧可能这就是他的目的。

于是但丁也就不再压抑自己——唉这一分就给他好了——在一阵黑红交织的火光中，巨大又可怖的红色恶魔野兽般地怒吼一声，把在自己身上乱动的人一把压到了床上并翻了个面，于是现在自己的年长哥哥就扑在年轻哥哥的身上，与他面对面贴在一起了。

维吉尔倒是早有预料般游刃有余地笑着，朝年轻的自己抛去炫耀般的眼神——看啊我能让这个强大的弟弟为我失控。他心情大好，干脆就着这个姿势将自己和对方的身体贴得更近，两人红肿的乳尖和硬挺流水的阴茎磨蹭在一起，教导性质地握住那个在身下人体内进出震动的柱体与对方一起抽插起来。

然而下一瞬间他的余裕就被碾碎在了身体深处——那个硕大无比又布满鳞片的恶魔阴茎霸道地撑开他柔嫩的穴肉，一口气挺到了底。维吉尔发出一声闷在喉咙里的悲鸣，彻底软了身子趴在下方火热的身体上。

自保的本能亦或是血缘的共鸣使他也变成了蓝色的恶魔，一时间房间里的魔力浓度压得身下年轻的小恶魔喘不过气来，甚至停下了手上的动作只是出神地看着面前两个完全体的恶魔进行着最原始的交媾的景象，这像是什么神话故事里才会出现的邪恶仪式一样。他们身上的光芒像呼吸一般明灭着，遍布螺旋状花纹的宽大翅膀示威般地张开，胸腔里滚出令人颤栗的吼声。这就是他们以后的样子……多么压倒性的力量……Vergil急促地喘息着，不知不觉中自己的腹部已经布满淡淡的青色鳞片——肚子里的小家伙因同时感受到父母充沛的魔力而欢欣鼓舞。

他突然感到自己体内的人造物被拔了出来，随即另一个冰凉粗大的东西重新塞满了那个已经经历过一次高潮且此刻正被层层叠叠的快感再次推向临界值的潮湿肉穴。冰冷粗糙的鳞片摩擦挤压内壁的奇妙快感几乎是瞬间就把他推上了顶峰，炙热的魔力源源不断地涌进他痉挛的身体。Vergil根本控制不住自己此刻悲鸣一般的呻吟，第二次的高潮是那么的尖锐，身体的每个角落都被来源于蓝色恶魔的魔力和快感冲刷的奇异感觉逼得他缺氧似的双眼上翻，舌头不由自主地微微伸出。被泪水模糊的双眼除了红与蓝的色块什么都看不到，他疲惫地闭上了眼睛，感觉自己的意识摇摇欲坠。

而此刻的维吉尔正被身后的家伙蹂躏着早已无法孕育新生命的生殖腔，过度的痛感与快感几乎要使他抓狂。他看着身下似乎是已经晕过去了的年轻人，抽出沾满对方体液的尾巴，转而狠狠地抽在身后那个不知节制的贪婪恶魔的后背上。鲜血和怒吼一同迸发，他突然一阵失重，刹那间灭顶的痛苦和快乐将他整个淹没。他野兽般地吼叫着，四只带有尖利钩爪的翅膀全部伸展开来，尾巴几乎要绷成一条直线，大股的清液从无规律地抽搐着的生殖腔内涌出。他这才反应过来自己被身后的恶魔抱了起来钉在了他的阴茎上，而那根令他又爱又恨的凶器现在正将整个巨大的结卡在脆弱的生殖腔里，滚烫的恶魔精液灌满了整个器官。

这场堪比狂欢的离奇性事结束后，两个恶魔都变回了人类的形态，脱力地倒在昏睡中的年轻人身边。

“我爱你，老哥。”但丁的眼神就像他化为恶魔时周身的火光一样明亮炽热。

“我知道。”

“那你呢？”

而对方只是在他期待的眼神中关掉了灯，把被子拉过来展开，顺便蒙到了他的脸上。

“嘿老哥你不能——”

打断他的是黑暗中一个印在他额头上的轻柔的吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 这个题材的搞完了！本来还说不搞后续的结果还是真香了www  
但丁视角真的写得我好快乐ww


End file.
